


Tuomas Songs For / About Tarja

by tarjas_reign



Category: Nightwish, Tarja Turunen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarjas_reign/pseuds/tarjas_reign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"From Nightwish I choose songs, which could be fun to play, or songs that I just like, but I avoid performing the songs about me." - Tarja Turunen about how she chooses the songs for her gigs.</p><p>Since I had nothing else to do, I just went through all Nightwish song lyrics from 1996-2005 and wrote out all parts which I think could be for or about Tarja. </p><p>[All credit for the lyrics goes to Tuomas Holopainen]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuomas Songs For / About Tarja

Remember the first dance we shared?  
Recall the night you melted my ugliness away?  
The night you left with a kiss so kind  
Only a scent of beauty left behind  
Ah dear friend I remember the night  
The moon and the dreams we shared  
Your trembling paw in my hand  
Dreaming of that northern land  
Touching me with a kiss of a beast  
I know my dreams are made of you  
Of you and only for you  
Your ocean pulls me under  
Your voice tears me asunder  
Love me before the last petal falls  
[...]  
Your love for me now has to die  
Forgive me I need more than you can offer me  
[...]  
...Forever shall the wolf in me desire the sheep in you...  
[...]  
The distance of our bridal bed  
Await for me to be dead  
[...]  
Caressed by the sharpest knife  
I asked you to be my wife  
Rays of the setting sun  
Where my tears wept upon promises undone  
Come to me  
Make me believe  
To you and your love again  
[...]  
Welcome home darling  
Did you miss me?  
Wish to dwell in dear love?  
Touch my milklike skin  
Feel the ocean  
Lick my deepest  
Hear the starry choir  
Rip off this lace  
That keeps me imprisoned  
But beware of the enchantment  
For my eroticism is oblivion  
Old love lies deep you said  
Deeper shall be the wound between your legs  
[...]  
Hear me sing  
Watch me dance  
Play that lute of thine  
And share with me this dance  
As she danced my eyes began to shine  
There she was the maiden so divine  
How could I approach her with my outlook so poor  
Her beauty being much more than I could endure  
[...]  
But let this cup of suffering pass from me  
Send me no shepherd to heal my world  
[...]  
Prayed more than thrice for You to see  
The wolf of loneliness in me  
...not my own will but Yours be done...  
The Lord weeps with me  
But my tears fall for you  
[...]  
Another Beauty  
Loved by a Beast  
Another tale of infinite dreams  
Your eyes they were my paradise  
Your smile made my sun rise  
[...]  
"I knew you never before  
I see you never more  
But the love the pain the hope 'O beautiful one  
Have made you mine 'till all my years are done"  
Without you  
The poetry within me is dead  
[...]  
Princess of lust   
Dignity put to dust   
A virginal sight   
Their apple to bite   
Drink from my thighs   
The rain of lies   
A sight so cursed   
Breasts which never nursed  
[...]  
Naked limbs reflecting from the moon   
I'll be there for you soon   
First wish for this night:   
Let me be your delight  
[...]  
Tonight another morn for the lonely one is born  
[...]  
A sin for him  
Desire within  
Desire within  
A burning veil  
For the bride too dear for him  
A sin for him  
Desire within  
Desire within  
Fall in love with your deep dark sin  
I am the Fallen  
You are what my sins enclose  
Lust is not as creative  
As its discovery  
[...]  
Bless me, undress me  
Pick your prey in a wicked way  
God I must confess...  
...I do envy the sinners  
[...]  
Come wet a widow's eye  
Cover the night with your love  
Dry the rain from my beaten face  
Drink the wine the red sweet taste of mine  
Come cover me with you  
For the thrill  
Till you will take me in  
Come comfort me in you  
Young love must  
Live twice only for us  
[...]  
The age will say "This poet lies"  
Heaven never touched earthly face  
The age will say "This night was ours"  
Blessed with the Deep  
The Silent the Complete  
[...]  
So much to live for, so much to die for  
If only my heart had a home  
[...]  
Wrote for the eclipse, wrote for the virgin  
Died for the beauty the one in the garden  
[...]  
I live no more to shame nor me nor you  
And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore...  
[...]  
A place between sleep and awake  
End of innocence, unending masquerade  
That's where I'll wait for you  
Hold me near you  
So close I sear you  
Seeing, believing  
Dreaming, decieving  
[...]  
Sleepwalker seducing me  
I dare to enter your ecstacy  
Lay yourself now down to sleep  
In my dreams you're mine to keep  
[...]  
Where have all the feelings gone?  
Why is the deadliest sin - to love as I loved you?  
[...]  
I don't want to die a scarless man  
A lonely soul  
[...]  
Heaven queen, carry me  
Away from all pain  
All the same take me away  
We're dead to the world  
[...]  
Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day  
Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me  
[...]  
Give in, give in for my touch  
For my taste, for my lust  
[...]  
Your beauty cascaded on me  
In this white night fantasy  
(Dream of me)  
[...]  
The Great Ones are all dead  
And I'm tired, too  
[...]  
Fare thee well, little broken heart  
Downcast eyes, lifetime loneliness  
Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone  
Constant longing for the perfect soul  
Unwashed scenery forever gone  
Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone  
No love left in me  
No eyes to see the heaven beside me  
My time is yet to come  
So I'll be forever yours  
[...]  
One more night  
To bear this nightmare  
What more do I have to say  
Crying for me  
Was never worth a tear  
My lonely soul is only filled with fear  
[...]  
You were my first love  
The earth moving under me  
Bedroom scent, beauty ardent  
Distant shiver, heaven sent  
[...]  
Only so many times  
I can say, I long for you  
The lily among the thorns  
The prey among the wolves  
[...]  
With time all pain will fade  
[...]  
This one is for you  
For you, only for you  
Just give in to it never think again  
I feel for you  
[...]  
All this burden is killing me  
[...]  
All this beauty is killing me  
Oh, do you care,  
I still feel for you  
Oh, so aware,  
What should be lost is there  
I fear I will never  
Never find anyone  
I know my greatest pain is yet to come  
Will we find each other in the dark  
My long lost love  
[...]  
I wish I could come back to you  
Once again feel the rain  
Falling inside me  
Cleaning all that I've become  
My home is far but the rest it lies so close  
With my long lost love under the black rose  
You told I had the eyes of a wolf  
Search them and find the beauty of the beast  
All of my songs can only be composed of the greatest of pains  
Every single verse can only be born of the greatest of wishes  
[...]  
I wish I had an angel   
For one moment of love  
[...]  
Old loves, they die hard   
Old lies, they die harder  
[...]  
The kiss of faith is what I beg  
A loving heart 'n soul for sale  
[...]  
Od of lies is killing me  
Romanticide  
Till love do me part  
[...]  
Wine turns to water  
Campfires freeze, loveletters burn  
Romance is lost  
Lord, let me be wrong in this pain  
[...]  
My fall will be for you   
My love will be in you   
If you be the one to cut me   
I will bleed forever  
[...]  
A siren from the deep came to me   
Sang my name my longing   
Still I write my songs about that dream of mine  
[...]  
Bring me home or leave me be   
My love in the dark heart of the night  
[...]  
Relive the old sin of Adam and Eve   
Of you and me   
Forgive the adoring beast  
[...]  
I'll be there when you say   
Time to never hold our love  
[...]  
Dark chambers of my mind  
Locked around the neck of my love  
None of you understand  
And it doesn't matter  
To a broken marionette like me  
[...]  
I love you  
I just did  
[...]  
The end.  
The songwriter's dead.  
The blade fell upon him  
[...]  
A widowed writer torn apart by chains of hell  
One last perfect verse  
[...]  
Oh Christ how I hate what I have become  
Take me home  
[...]  
Forgive me  
[...]  
Save me  
[...]  
Swaying blade my lullaby  
On the shore we sat and hoped  
Under the same pale moon  
Whose guiding light chose you  
Chose you all  
[...]  
You live long enough to hear the sounds of guns,  
long enough to find yourself screaming every night  
[...]  
I just wish the tide would catch me first and give  
me a death I always longed for.  
[...]  
Performed by his friends without shame  
Spitting on his grave as they came  
[...]  
"Today, in the year of our Lord 2005,  
Tuomas was called from the cares of the world.  
He stopped crying at the end of each beautiful day.  
The music he wrote had too long been without silence.  
He was found naked and dead,  
With a smile in his face, a pen and  
1000 pages of erased text."  
Save me  
[...]  
The blade will keep on descending  
[...]  
In the end  
I will always love you


End file.
